world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lie Ren
Lie Ren, more commonly referred to by his last name Ren, is a huntsmen-in-training and former student at Beacon Academy, a member of Team RNJR and one of the remaining members of Team JNPR. Statistics *'Name': Lie Ren *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Male *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': April 1 *'Classification': Human, Huntsmen-in-Training, Member of Team JNPR *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 175 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 55 kg (121 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Pale Pink *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Li Ren (Father), An Ren (Mother) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Semblance: Tranquility *'Standard Equipment': StormFlower *'Weaknesses': Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left weakened or even incapacitated. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': StormFlower Fire, StormFlower Blades, Warp Strike, Cyclone, Aura Charge, Green Mantis *'Voice Actor': Sōma Saitō Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Class K *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, Town level with his Aura *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with StormFlower bullets and Semblance *'Intelligence': Above Average (Ren is a very capable fighter, able to hold his own against powerful Grimm such as a King Taijitu both armed and unarmed. He is also a highly skilled marksman, able to accurately hit a target even while moving and performing acrobatic maneuvers. He demonstrates a greater control over his aura than most, and often displays the ability to incorporate this into his fighting style.) Appearance Lie Ren is a male teenager with long black hair and fair skin. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. Ren wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, sleeveless tailcoat. Under it he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the knees, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands. Personality As a young child, Ren was much more cheerful and even a little sassy according to his mother. He was also shown to be very naive, not understanding how to use Lien or thinking he could buy sake. He also was easily frightened, shown when the bullies looked at him and he was about to run away. Ren is usually mellow and wishes for peace and quiet, much like Blake Belladonna. He seems very much in control of himself, as shown by his calm and deliberate response to the appearance of the black half of a King Taijitu. He is unbothered by Nora Valkyrie's bubbly and contrasting personality, showing a great deal of patience when dealing with his hyperactive, happy-go-lucky childhood friend. Ren is also shown to be quite studious, as seen in "Welcome to Beacon", in which he openly agrees with Neptune Vasilias as to how libraries should be only for reading. Likewise, he is well informed about villages in between kingdoms, such as when he informs Ruby Rose about Higanbana in "Family". However, this is not to say that he is completely humorless. He is slightly playful after finding Nora in the Emerald Forest, during the events of "The Emerald Forest". This is also shown when he and Nora were debating over team names in "The Next Step". Ren is also indicated to be a bit of a cook, as he makes pancakes for the team in "Forever Fall, Pt.2" and is seen fixing dinner alongside Ruby in "Known by its Song". However, not everything he cooks is well received, as the nutrition drink he prepared in "Destiny" made Nora ill even though he drank it with no problems. In "Remembrance", Ren is more solemn than his teammates are about the destruction of Shion Village. His advice is to keep moving forward. This is something he repeats with a bit more angry emphasis in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" when Ruby suggests going to the destroyed town of Kuroyuri in search of abandoned medical supplies. Being one of the few survivors of the Grimm massacre of that town manifests itself in Ren's less than calm emotions. In "No Safe Haven", Ren reveals a much more reckless and vindictive side to him previously unseen, when he lets out all of his anger against the Nuckelavee in attempt to avenge his parents and all its other victims. This is a stark contrast to his usual calm and patience. During the Nuckelavee's execution by his hand, Ren seems to finally come to terms with his trauma, calmly and swiftly delivering justice for his family, the monster's victims, and for himself. Following this, Ren seems to have finally come full circle, being more open with his emotions, particularly his feelings towards Nora. Since then, Ren has become more noticeably conversational, vocal about his opinions, and is known to speak somewhat philosophically. History Power Main Skills and Equipment StormFlower: Lie Ren's signature weapon, StormFlower, consists of a pair of concealable automatic handguns equipped with collapsible blades and extended magazines. The blades are incredibly strong and sharp, able to pierce through tough material such as the bone in a King Taijitu's skull. Ren can even use his weapons as boomerangs by throwing them as he did with one during the battle against the Geist. *'StormFlower Fire': Ren fires several bullets from the handgun functions of StormFlower at his opponent(s) from a distance. *'StormFlower Blades': Ren does a series of spinning slashes with the sickle-like blades of StormFlower. *'Warp Strike': Ren quickly dashes from enemy to enemy, performing palm strikes along the way. *'Green Mantis': Using the sickle-like blades of StormFlower, Ren rushes forward, delivering a series of brutal slashes along the way. Semblance: Tranquility: Ren's Semblance masks negative emotions, which aids him in avoiding detection by Grimm. When his Semblance activates, he or the affected person's colors become temporarily desaturated to at least the viewer. Ren can also channel this ability through the ground to reach those from a distance. Aura: An ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. For example, the color of Aura is different from person to person. Also, a person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. It is mentioned that anything with a soul has an Aura, but Humans and Faunus seem to be the only beings able to weaponize it for their own protection. Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been shown that Aura strength degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where they are left weakened or even incapacitated. *'Aura Charge': Ren strikes the surrounding enemies with a powerful aura pulse, stunning them. Master Weapons Specialist: Expert Martial Artist: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Master of Stealth: Relationships *Li Ren *An Ren *Nora Valkyrie *Jaune Arc *Pyrrha Nikos *Ruby Rose *Ryunosuke Chiba and Rinka Hayami Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Huntsmen Category:Ren Family Category:Beacon Academy Student Category:Team JNPR Category:RWBY Characters